Mount Paozu
Mount Paozu is the location where Goku, Goku Jr., and Pan live. Memories Crannies Shin leaped off the nearby mountain. He felt the breeze against his face and heard the fluttering of his clothes as he quickly descended. He had his eyes closed and a relaxed smile on his face. Shin opened his eyes in a single moment and front flipped taking out his sword and cutting through a large chunk of rock before passing through the cut he made and landing on his two feet, crouched while having the sword slung across his shoulder. The large chunk of rock fell and Shin turned to face it with a grin. As it neared, he swung his sword several times through the air before spinning it into it's sheath and slowly encasing it. He waited just before the hilt and then slammed it down which timed perfectly with the many pieces the large chunk of rock broke into and what landed before him was a small statue of a dragon. He sighed and sat down resting against it now satisfied with his work.Category:Locations From a rock formation above him Shin can hear a whistle in response to the act from the formation a saiyan demon woman can be seen hanging from the rocks upside down by her tail "well you really showed that inanimate object what for though i will give you props for the sheath thing that's always cool." Shin looked up and saw the woman. He flashed a smile and stood up brushing of his pants. "Thanks, that took me about a week to perfect, the last few times it, uh, didn't end so well for my face." Shin says with a laugh. He notices the woman just staring at him and he clears his throat looking around before crossing his arms and looking back at her. "I'm Shin Articost, who might you be cutie?" Shin says. Smart, calling someone a pet name before you even know them. Brilliant. Shin's conscience scolds him. "the names Cauli you'd do well to remember it" her tail releases from the rock and she drops only to stop in midair close to the ground upside down she doesn't seem to care about or register the cutie remark "Don't see many drake bloods around these days even less who favor the art of sword based statue carving, so what brings one such as yourself around these parts." "You can tell I have dragonic blood? That's a handy little trick." Shin says. He snickers a little so he turns his head slightly and then backflips onto a handstand and turns around so they're roughly the same way. "Better, now at least I'm talking to your face." Shin says with the same smile he had from before. "I'm from another realm entirely but I'm on a quest to find answers so I brought my trusty sword Ryoshima to help me. What's a Alien Lass like you doing around these parts?" he asks raising an eyebrow. "it was your scent that gave you away nothing more, at least from a physical stand point i wouldn't be able to directly tell." Cauli looking like she is doing it just rights herself and lands "hmm alien? odd i've never been called that most focus on the demon horns or my predisposition to set on fire" Shin turns and then jumps landing upright. "Well, I noticed you were a Demon but that tail definitely also makes you a Saiyan." Shin says. "Well, Cauli, I'd like to ask you a question about something." Shin removes his scarf and lays it across his shoulders, his face lost his smile and it's very serious now. He grabs the collar of his shirt with two fingers ans tugs on it a little. "I've got this mark, I was wondering if you--" Shin stopped before revealing the mark he mentioned and looked over seeing something tunneling underground towards them. "I guess question time will have to wait, up for a fight?" Shin leaps back as a huge clay figure leaps out of the ground and attacks him missing by inches with two tan tou. "Clay Figures, I threw down two of them, a Swordsman and a Tunneler." The Swordsman leaps over the Dragon Statue and swings at Shin who backflips out of the way, almost jumping of the clif face. He draws his sword out as the monsters look at the two humanoids. "How about it? Care to dance with me?" Shin asks with a smile looking at the Demon Saiyan woman with an inviting yet challenging smile. "oh you want to dance with the devil in the pale moonlight? Well i wonder" she puts her hands behind her back there is a click as she removes them wearing her gauntlets "lets make this a dance macabre" she punches her fists together moving in tandem with shin so that she faces whatever he has his back too, She backflips out of the way of the leaping tunneler to spring from the ground punching it before it could descend. Shin has one arm behind his back as he swings his sword fending off the clay swordsman. The clay figures switch up who they're fighting every so often but it's nothing difficult to decipher when they do and as such, Shin would spin them both around to deal with the same creature. "Come on, Clay-Flunkie I am doing this with one arm tied behind my back." After a little bit more of a struggle, Shin finally lays the decisive slash against the Clay figure cutting it in half. There is a weird noise as the pieces shrink and combine back together into a small clay figure that lands nearby. "Ha, record time, how's our little battle going, Cauli?" Shin asks looking over. Caul draws her flame like aura into a sphere in her chest pushing it into herself before striking the ground sending several pillars of flame upwards forcing the digger out. It goes high in the air to try and gain an advantage onto to be met by the descending fist of Cauli who was phoenix diving out of the suns cover smashing it to pieces with brute force "eh not too bad." Shin catches the reformed doll-sized clay figure and nods. "You're a really good fighter. I applaud that." Shin puts the clay figures on the ground not too far away and then walks over. "Ok, back to serious time, do you know what this mark is?" Shin asks pulling his collar down and it shows the mark on his left side of his chest: a half heart shaped-mark entwined by a thin slender tail and a scarred center. Cauli inspects it "huh didn't have you pegged for that sort of a guy, wait how can you not know what this is? Its known as a commitment mark Onikora demons leave it on their mate its like the equivilent of a mark of marraige and each on is unique to the Onikora that left it cant tell you more than that however" Shin least his shirt go back to normal and wraps his scarf around him. "Considering I have no idea what an 'Onikora' is, you can't blame me there. I'm not committed to anyone if you're wondering, I just got to this dimension from the Dragon Realm and I know there's no 'Onikora' creatures there." Shin crosses his arms and looks at the ground thinking. Great, one question answered but no idea how it got there nor what an Onikora is... one question down about fifty to go. "Thanks Cauli, at least you've been more helpful then the past few people I've asked." Shin says lifting his head and smiling. "According to the Onikora elders commitment is impossible to do without the recieving parties consent and knowledge, so what a strange annomoly that you don't know about it or who gave it to you" Cauli takes out a small notebook and flicks through it "if you want to know more from someone who knows, most Onikoras live in the vacinity of Chazke village under the banner of the Mizuho clan maybe they will know something" "Sounds delightful. I'll have to find my way there one day." Shin asks looking at the address and memorizing the name. "Thanks Cauli, you've been a good help. Hehe, I don't care what people say about Saiyans, you're alright in my book." Shin says with a chuckle and a funny smile. awakened down the river, this isn't weird honest Cauli wakes up it has been a good few hours the markings have re-appeared on her skinn but they arent burnt into her flesh. She is still naked and has floated quite a distance down river she flicks up immediately after noticing she has moved which stops Kalin who was floating behind her "uh what the hell happened where am i?" "Hmm? What's going on? Where am-" Kalin sits up, only to be confronted by the sight of Cauli's breasts. His face goes red, and he stops speaking. Cauli covers herself the best she can opting to stand behind him for ease "i don't know where we are i guess we must have drifted down river for a while which annoyingly means i'm nowhere near my clothes capsule" "Oh boy...well for the sake of us both, here." As he finished speaking, a cloud of smoke appeared around his hand, which dispersed to reveal a freshly sewn robe. He held it in his hand, and turned to offer it to Cauli. "This is the last one I have that's fully intact." "hmm not much of a robe person but given the circumstances its probably best" Cauli takes the robe and puts it on it isnt quite her look "so now to get our barings and thanks for the lend" "Well, considering the alternative, I think the robe is just perfect. You're welcome." he said, sniffing the air quietly. He could smell smoke some ways out, and smoke normally meant people. He pointed out the direction the scent emanated from. "I think we should start heading in this direction. Can you sense any intelligent beings in the area?" he said, checking before they got themselves lost further. "i'm not good at sensing intelligent life, my ki sense focuses on fighting spirit so weirdly i can often pick up animals as well as humans give me a second i will get a better view" Cauli clasps her hands together "gate of darkness open the 3rd eye to illuminate the past bring forth your vassel to smite they foes. dread wings" in the air above them form a set of 2 violet angelic wings they open and each feather splits into a sword shooting themselves off in a position in which Cauli can rebound off them to get an aerial view. "Amazing..." Kalin said, amazed by the- "Is this magic, Miss Anjinn? If not, it is still quite impressive, I must say." Cauli doesn't register at first but then twigs he is using her surname as she lands "huh what? Oh right well it is and it isn't its spirit artes channeling a spirits mana through the mana lobe in my brain it means i can use certian abilities when i am low on ki. Issue is you are either born with a mana lobe or you are not and the level you are born with is pretty much fixed the smoke is coming from the east but the topography is such i couldnt make out its source" "Well, its worth a shot. Would you like to take the lead?" Kalin said, pulling a pair of gloves from his pants, and sliding them on. "Sure why not, though question how did you know my surname? I don't think i have ever said it to anyone beyond my parents?" Cauli says this proceeding into the surrounding forests. "Well...Oh , it should be in your-imean my robe. You mind digging around in there until you find a black journal? There shouldn't be a title." "hmm uh ok" she roots around the robes pulling out a journal "is this the one?" she throws it to Kalin before proceeding through the forest toward the source of the smoke "hmm i'm only familiar with this area from the other side" "Not familiar with the place at all, myself... Oh, ok. Here. This is your father, yes?" Kalin said, handing the journal back. Upon looking at the pages he noted, Cauli found a detailed picture of the man known as Dicchio Anjin, along with basic information, along with some writing in an language She wasn't familiar with. One piece of information that stuck out to her was the minor note "Fathered the Half breed Cauli." "huh yeah that's dad all right though its weird as he always referred to himself by moms surname, so why do you have this sort of info? I mean going by appearance i wouldn't peg you as a stalker type so what's the deal?" Cauli is delivering this with a mix of seriousness and coyness "Wh-what? This isn't mine! Well, Imean, it is now, but I wasn't the one who wrote it." Kalin responded, waving his hands in denial. He seemed quite scared to be pegged as that kind of person. ?Honestly, I have no idea who put this thing together. Whoever they were, they made this book as some kind of record. It has descriptions on multiple people, none of which seem to have any real connections besides marriage, in some cases. Your dad was mentioned on another of these pages, but it was under a different person's notes...maybe your grandfather, or a close friend?" Kalin said, walking up beside Cauli, and keeping pace with her as they continued through the forest. "relax man i was joking around, you're way to honest to be that kind of person. As for the grandfather theory who knows neither mom nor dad knows who their parents are hell Mom looked for people with the name Allara and came up blank besides a woman who has been long since dead and that timid boy on captian kidds ship but he is only 19 so that possibility is a no" cauli ponders her origins while walking forward. "Hmm...maybe there is a connection between those people after all. No time to think about that now, though." Kalin said, as they came closer to the source of the smoke. "So, Cauli, I realized I hadn't gotten the chance to ask, but how have you been feeling since waking up? "well the faint burning hasnt stopped but i don't think that will ever stop i think that is a semblance of my power however the intense burning has stopped at the very least though i am curious as to how that works but who knows" Cauli getting annoyed channels again before shouting arivadeci creating a small win glyph that blows most of the branches to an open position so they can see out. "Yeah, who knows..." Kalin said, looking down to his own arm, where the markings from before had faded. However, he could still feel a sense of discomfort coming from beneath his skin. He scratched his arm gently, and looked up as Cauli's Glyph did its work. "Oookay...What happened to all the trees?" "oh right another spirit arte , specifically one of the wind spirit sylph it is a powerful gust but is used for suspension rather than motion. I'm not usually one to use spirit artes but my lack of ki means its my only option seeing as i cant manipulate mana alone" They finally reach the outskirts of the forest near the source of the smoke. "And here I thought all your skill lied in punching things really hard, or blowing them up." Kalin said, laughing. " Alright, let's see if there's any sign of civilization..." "What can i say i'm a multi talented and multi faceted woman, punching things and blowing them up just happen to be my favourites" Cauli checks the source which is an old campfire "hmm whoever did this werent outdoorsmen and the like seeing as they make fires with minimal smoke" "So what happens next, do you suppose?" Kalin said, crouching down, and picking up a pinch of the remaining ashes, and rubbing them between his fingers. "well we can either continue tracking and hope to find something before sundown or i channel a spirit i really don't like and fly by unconventional means, either or works" Cauli sits down cross legged thinking. "Well, I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to, and its not like I have somewhere to go back to. I'll leave the choice up to you, boss!" Kalin said, laughing as he unconsciously scratched his arm again. After failing to come up with any other solutions Cauli concentrates gaining a dull white glow as a large white falcon like creature decends from the sky it speaks with a camp male hills accent "aww look who came crawling back, the little torch that thinks it can be the sun. oooh let me guess you just wanna tether with me and use me again well i don't want to not again i'm better than you" The being turns to Kalin "hmm you're friend however is right up my ally he's a cutie. He you i'm Aska lord of light and i'm a big fan of the spell sword look" "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Aska. I'm Kalin. Thank you for your compliments." He said, waving at the spirit. He couldn't say for sure, but he felt like a piece of well cooked meat under her almost-predatory gaze. He shook the feeling off, however, and resumed speaking. " I realize you may not have the best relationship with Cauli, and I can understand it to some extent..." he put a finger to his mouth as a signal for Cauli not to issue any retorts to his comment. "...But I would be grateful if you could help us." Cauli facepalms as Aska begins talking "lady? oh sweetie i know my beautiful plumage is misleading and my visage most fabulous but i'm only like a queen in title you'll find i'm all man cutie i'm just not afraid to show off" Aska shudders his feathers glinting with a bright light and a rainbow like effect. "hmm maybe you'd be willing to direct tether with me" "I'm sorry, what exactly is a tether, and how would one work, exactly?" He said, turning to Cauli for a hint. "well all i can say is it is allowing a spirit to directly and personally connect to your mana lobe it allows them to absorb mana and use their full power but to a spirit it is a very direct and uh intimate experience lets just say that" "I see...and I'm guessing no amount of begging would convince him to tether with you once more...?" Kalin said, a nervous look appearing on his face. "He scratched his arm more as he stood there. "pfft begging wont work i'll try domination shall we" Cauli clenches her fist and starts advancing on Aska and with one sudden dash rams her fist right into his -we're sorry but the content of this edit was too graphic to display we appologise for any inconvenenience and recommend you occupy your time thinking off kittens- Aska is laid on the floor panting Kalin has just seen things terrible things. "U-umm, Cauli... Was that truly necessary?" Kalin said, staring at the spirit, and the girl, and wondering which had made him more uncomfortable... "Lady-imean Sir Aska, are you alright?" Aska just goes "get on she wins this round, i'll take you where you need to go" Cauli smirks already sat on his back "Aska here is a clingy bastard the only other option would be to tether with him and believe me he wouldnt let you go and would try and be around you every waking hour and then when you try and get some space he acts like you're the bad guy and storms off. Now hop on we may as well go back to the river get my clothes back" "R-right!" Kalin said hopping on behind Cauli, and wrapping his arms around her waist. As he did, his hand began to burn slightly, as markings like Cauli's began to reappear. He attempted to hide it by sliding his arm inside his robes. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten why he'd given them to Cauli in the first place... aska is very agile taking to the skies in a sudden burst of speed after a few minutes they reach thier destination Aska lands letting them off "well you were brutish as always little torch hmph i wont lose to you again. As for you cutie my offers always open the spirit of light knows how to treat a man" with that he turns into a large sphere of light which ascends into the sky and vanishes Cauli returns to her bag and takes out a clothes capsule bringing out another dress and swiftly changing returning the robes "gotta admit it was a strange journey but it was a fun one" "Indeed, it was. I'm glad I decided to face you today, Cauli....if we're actually still on the same day." Kalin said, his arm returning to normal after breaking contact with her. "Maybe you could teach me more about your spirit artes, the next time you happen to find me?" he says, smiling at the halfbreed. "yeah it was and maybe i will some time" Cauli digs in her bag taking out 2 senzus eating one and throwing one to Kalin "here this should restore your strength, i'll see you next time you are up for a challenge" with that she swiftly flies off waving. The mountain monkey mentor Kagome gets dressed in the main foyer of the Monistary, she prays infront of an ornate set of prayer beads and a broken phurba. "well Dad i'm going out, I met a good fighter she was called Radlynn you would like her. Well guess i had better go get breakfast Kagome takes her nyoi-bo slipping it into the holster on her back. After she leaves the Monastery she hits an apple tree pinballing between them catching them all "all right food time" Starr was reading a book, and wondering where the Woman Radlynn told him about was. He sees an Apple tree vibrate, and he feels a power nearby."Huh...This must be her..." He says, approaching the tree. Starr is immediately met with a wooden shaft to the face Kagome is in a low defensive stance with the staff drawn, she is circling around Starr sniffing the air seeming to keep between herself and the apples. Her eyes quickly analyzing her surroundings. Starr is hit by the shaft, and he looks at Kagome, and he gets into his own stance."You must be Kagome, the Woman Radlynn told me about." He circles with her."My name is Starr, and I am a Saiyan, from Earth." Kagome tilts her head "saiyan? hmm saiyan oh i remember Radlynn telling me they we tastey" she starts advancing towards him with the look like a hungry animal. Starr's eyes widen."Nononono Saiyans aren't food!"He backs away."Radlynn is a Saiyan, I'm a Saiyan, YOU'RE a Saiyan!" He hide behind the tree."We are a proud warrior race capable of becoming the strongest beings in the universe!" He says quickly. Kagome doesn't listen she seems transfixed on the idea of new food and its taste. She dives on Starr at a rapid speed pinning him down biting his arm Starr cant seem to overpower her. Kagome finally jumps up going bleh "saiyans taste yuck, don't know what radlynn meant" "We....Are...NOT FOOD!" He yells, his aura pushing her back. Kagome lands back planting the staff down looking a little annoyed. "Why did radlynn say saiyans were food you taste just like a potato" As Kagome says this Starr can swear he can hear Cauli's laughter echoing from an unseen location it sounds amused with itself. "God Dammit Cauli..." He looks up at Kagome."I came here seeking training, ma'am." He bows. Kagome bonks his head with the staff as it is lowered "if you want to be trained don't look down when you bow to an opponent or else they could hit you when you aren;t looking so why do you need training?" Starr rubs his head, blinking."Because, i want to help make this world a better place, to protect it." He rubs his head more."That hurt.." He says to himself. "well a clonk to the head is meant to hurt silly stand up if you want me to train you then you have to show me your skills" she points the staff at Starrs face "and i don't mean fancy ki tricks either you have to show me what you can do" Starr stares at the staff in fear, then looks up at her."B-But I'm only good at controlling Ki! It's my specialty!" "well sorry you want to train with me then i focus on the core being if that isnt strong no amount of fancy tricks can save you" Kagome leaps and bounds throughout the trees not using ki or the like all of it is her physical prowess "but thats if you are strong enough to fight without relying on anything other than yourself" Starr thinks."Hmmmm....Okay then!" Starr runs at her, at a great speed. He leaps into the trees, and hops from tree to tree."I am not used to doing stuff like this, but okay!" He says, gaining speed as he chases after Kagome. Everytime Starr picks up speed Kagome drops back and taps his leg with the staff making him fall to the ground "you are still relying on your ki and as long as you keep doing that you wont be able to stay up" Starr growls."I...I'm not allowed to use my Ki....I have to use...M-My own strength..." Starr's tail creates a hole in the back up his pants, and it shoots out."I ha-have...." His aura dies down, and his eyes become red."I have to go primal...." Starr leaps back into the tree, and begins to hop from tree to tree, on all fours, chasing after Kagome, with a monkey like movement. "no i didn't say go primal then you just create your own problems" Even with Starrs monkey like movement Kagome very easily gets the drop on him literally starr is face down in the dirt kagome kneeling on top of him "guess i will have to teach more basics than i thought" Starr stands up, back to normal."Ki is what I'm good at...I don't know what else to do, Master. Kagome clonks his head "and isnt that why you are here? you came here to learn right? so instead of trying to do something with no idea and relying on what doesnt work why not try and learn what to do" Kagome sighs and gets off him "stop thinking you can do this just by repeating what you know." Starr thinks about what she says, after rubbing his head."Alright, teach me then!" He says, smiling with excitement. "follow me then, and get used to the ground i get the feeling you may end up on it a lot during these first stages" Kagome leads Starr to the dilapidated side of the monastery there are big piles of jutting rocks Kagome gets out a set of pads "put these on and brace yourself" Starr puts the pads on in confusion. Kagome taps it "2 tonne tunic" the pads expand and gain immense weight without Starr using his Ki it suddenly drags him down "this armor ways 2 tonnes you're first task is to do 15 push ups in it, this will take a lot of time as i am pushing your body outside its comfort zone" Starr falls down, and tries to pick himself up, but fails."I...I can't l-life these...." He manages to stand for 2 seconds, as he uses his momentum to keep himself up. "well you are going to have to find a way, this will help strengthen your body and make so if your ki fails you then you have your natural strength to fall back on and if your strength falters you have ki to fall back on" Kagome sits down cross legged in front of him "we wont stop or eat until you have completed the task as i said this wont be easy take small steps dont try to climb a mountain before you can walk up a hill" Starr nods, and manages to stand again, shaking. He walks around, slowly but surely. He raises his arm, and punches the air a couple of times, trying to get used to then weight. "good thats a good start now get trying to do the push ups first trust me we will get to movement in our own time as we dont want you to over exert yourself" Kagome spends most of her time rebounding off of the wals and such watching Starr lays down, and does 8 push ups easily, but then begins to struggle. He gets through 9,10, and 11, and then falls down. "take a breather but don't stop yet you are doing well so far" Kagome taps the armor it lightens up "you get 10 minutes" Starr feels it lighten up, but he doesn't quit."No, I wont stop!" He says."Make it even heavier, I can take it!" Kagome puts the staff under his stomach and raises the weight it goes up to 4 tonnes if it wasnt for the staff under Starr it would probably have broken his spine and shoulders. Starr's eyes widen as the weight increases, and his body is beginning to go further into the ground."I...I have to u-use my inner st-strength!...." His eyes glow a power emerald green."I have to g-go beyond my limits!" His hair flows upward, and becomes golden. The ground crumbles under his sheer power, and Starr leaps into the air, with the weights. He is slow, but not as slow. He hops back to the ground, and does all 15 pushups, along with 20 more in rapid succession. "huh you can do that too i thought i was the only one" Kagome taps the armor again reducing it down to 2 tonnes "drop that form for now its best you get used to this without powering up it just means you gain a lot more from it especially seeing as the next stage is mobility" Starr nods, and powers down to base, looking a bit stronger. Starr does 10 push ups, and begins to struggle. He reaches 14, and his arms begin to shake below him. He pushes through, and does the 15th, and falls down. Kagome taps the armor it detaches from him "best you rest now if you push yourself too far in one burst you will do more harm than good if you follow me i can take you too the springs you can unwind a little" Starr stands up, and stretches, as he follows Kagome. Kagome takes him to a natural spring she quickly gets undressed laying her clothes on the ground, she dives into the water staying under for a minute or so before popping her head out of the water. Starr picks up her clothes and folds them quickly, along with taking his off, and folding them. He sits both clothing stacks on the ground. He steps into the spring."Ahh" He says with relief. "take an hour or so in here after each training session as if you overwork it you will do damage its called a limit for a reason" Kagome is swiming around her tail sticking out the water curved and turning like a periscope. Starr nods, and chuckles at her submarining. after an hour or so Kagome jumps out of the springs drying herself off she doesnt seem to be covering herself in any way more like resorting to shaking herself off to dry "when your ready we move onto stage 2 Starr stands up, and dries off. He puts a new set of clothes on, which consists of a pink weighted gi."I think I'm ready to continue Kagome." He says, stretching. Kagome passes the tunic and lets him put it on whe nshe taps it it sets to 3 tonnes so not impossible to move but his movement is slowed she throws him a staff "now we are going to work on his speed movement dodging and co-ordination "Okay" He catches the staff. "get used to moving with the staff as i'm going to start swinging thick and fast and this thing hurts if it hit so get prepared before hand" She leans on her staff watching his movements Starr swings it around a couple of times, and then it swings out of his hands, and falls back down, bouncing up from the ground, and getting lodged in his mouth. He spits it out."Oh my gosh that was not pleasant..." "i'm not even going to ask how you managed that, fine staff combat probably isnt best so lets try dodging instead" "Okay." He stays, spinning the staff in his hands, trying to get used to it. Kagome stands behind him moving his hand to the mid point and the base of the staff "what is important is you move up and down the staff in accordance to where you wish to go covering your body is down to your staff work and your awareness of your surroundings. You need to move without thinking so you can pay full attention to whats going on" Starr nods, and holds his staff like Kagome showed him."I think I'm ready." "ok then a hint is be sure to keep moving you are most exposed stood still" Kagome picks up many stones and starts pinballing across the ruins occasionally and randomly throwing on at starr rapidly and from many directions Starr begins to dodge some of them, and begins to whack them away with his staff. One scrapes his cheek, and he hits on back hard at Kagome. Kagome thrusts her palm forward to stop the momentum of the stone then palm thrusts it at Starr hitting him square in the middle of the forehead then while he staggers she starts speeding up her throwing "don't stop just cause your struck if you lapse your gonna get hit" Starr is hit by a couple more, but gets back into the rhythm of his dodging. "good you're getting the swing of it this next part is very difficult to do without ki but i'm going ot test the full of your awareness" Kagome begins picking up speed and letting go of rocks as she goes they seem to be suspended in the air by her movement until there is a rock covering every direction of Starrs awareness she stops still and they all launch towards starr from all directions at once. As they all come at him, Starr manages to say."Are you crazy?!" Before gripping the staff, and spinning it at a powerful speed, which shreds the rocks to pieces upon impact. As the rocks break kagome rushes in pushing her arm against her hand to force her elbow into Starrs stomach shoving him back a few feet it was clear this move had no power behind it "you let your gaurd down for a second, never assume cause the initial attack is over that the enemy will stop" Starr tries to regain stamina."R-Right" "you can take the armor off now i think we have reached how far that will take you, try jumping and such with it off see if it made any difference" Kagome spins her staff on her hand and sheeths it. Starr removes his weighted gi, and he can feel his body lighten up. Starr begins to speed around Kagome, without using his ki. He then jumps into the air about 15 feet."Woah..." He says, landing on the ground. Kagome watches him go "see and thats before your ki even comes into play with it if both your physical strength and ki powers are both trained you are more likely to push past your limits" And this is super saiyan 3 After a couple of days of training Kagome is stisfied that Starr knows all that he needs from her "Ok then i think thats about it you took a lot of beatings there i wont lie but you made it out the other side. So is there anything you wish to know or see before we wrap up our training?" Starr thinks."Well, I would like to see the level above a Super Saiyan 2" He says, smiling. "well that shouldn't be too difficult" Kagome goes super saiyan "super saiyan you know so i wont bore you with it" She powers up her aura gaining electricity "this is super saiyan 2 but if you can tap into a well of power you can push beyond that" Kagome starts shouting and hunkering down as she begins to power up the ground and the trees shake as the air is pushed her hair begins to grow gaining length and width till it is wider than her body and down to her knees in length her eyebrows have dissapeared she has a confident look her aura larger nd more erratic with electricity "and this is super saiyan 3" Starr stares at her in awe."I......I think I'm strong enough to try the form..." He says, hunkering down."Haaaaaaaa......." Starr's aura begins to flare up, becoming golden. His hair spikes up once, and then gains a lightning effect. His hair begins to grow more, and his eyebrows dissappear."I-I'm doing it..." Starr's hair reverts back to normal, as he could no maintain it for long. "the form itself is very easy to muster as it is just raw power, I however think that it is impossible to maintain for a long time unlike the other 2 forms this is too much of a boost to last i have been training with it for a month now i still cant maintain it past a minute or 2" Kagomes aura shatters and she reverts to super saiyan 1 "if you want to get better at maintaining it try stay in super for as long as you can then it will feel just as natural as breathing". Starr powers up to a Super Saiyan, and his hair becomes a very light yellow. His aura is not charging like it usually was, and it just looked like he got a change in hair and eyes, but in reality he was stronger, and gaining strength each second.